Fevered Mongoose
by Mikahlee
Summary: Shahrukh repeats a devastating transformation into a blood-lusting mongoose. But a certain pet's tantalizing blood attracts him the most. How will he resist? Light shipping. Rating subject to change to M [not MA] Due to violence, blood/gore. Cover Image being made
1. Chapter 1: Not Again

** Author's NOTE:**  
Lil' fanfic about Shahrukh (meh favorite one-shot character). For some reason, I feel like I could make  
something out of this story idea- with original characters, plot, etc. But, for now, it's just gonna be a LPS fan-fiction.  
Just keep note that I may wanna turn this into a whole different, original story of my own in the future.  
Enjoy~

**Chapter 1: (Downage) Not again...**

_Six days, seven hours, and twenty-seven minutes. He had be_en counting the seconds since the last "scene" of his latest film. Luckily, he'd been granted a week of alone time to himself since his little breakdown. Which, strangely enough, meant fantastic news for the press: _Bollywood Actor Sensation Goes Bonkers in New Film. Raving Fangs for the New Shahrukh Movie! Predicted Better than Twilight! _With the cameras rolling, they had captured his nervous breakdown, showing just how mentally devastated he was and deprived of something. Or, better yet,_ someone_. It would make for a great performance if only it _hadn't_ been real. Shahrukh curled within himself, blinking as the bleary sunset cast long shadows into his window. His ears and eyes twitched as his irises grew staggeringly smaller to what they usually were.

He could feel the searing pain boiling in his stomach again. Shahrukh thought he was safe, he really did. But the agony, the hunger... It only grew larger, consuming him until his teeth painfully hardened and reformed. Until his nails screeched upon the tile floor in blood-lust. Sharukh raced up towards the mirror, staring back in horror at the blood-shot eyes, the gnawing fangs. To summon up some middle ground between wanting the body fluid and his disgust, the mongoose dug his canines deep within his lip. _Maybe I can hold it off until I can find..._ Shahrukh slowly licked the blood welling from his lips, savoring the taste. He rubbed his fur, trying to bring it down to it's normal hairstyle. It was quite the hairdo, very handsome and perhaps a little flamboyant, but Shahrukh didn't want it.

He wanted_ none_ of it. Every slight reminder of what he became, that he couldn't control, frustrated him more. Shahrukh slammed his paws against the dresser with brute strength; to his dismay, he made a loud, deep dent in the furniture. He tore into his lip to cause heavy wounding. The blood sang from his lower lip, satisfying him. If he could just live off his own blood... maybe he could live in the real world, normal in the eyes of his admiring fans. Maybe his insane craving of a certain pet's blood would be over once in for all, contained within his own.

He opened his mouth, placing his beaten underlip onto the inside of a glass; it dripped and dropped until it was filled. Shahrukh expected to feel faint, dizzy from such a downage of blood. No black-outs, no lightheadedness... In fact, he felt himself improving, like he felt over the past days, but more noticeable. Realizing what this was doing to him, the mongoose lapped up his own blood. It had a rusty tang to it that tempted him towards more, having little to no effect on his overall strength. The hunger only increased. Shahrukh continued gulping down the liquid, trying to fill himself up with the antidote. He even licked the edge of the glass, his numb lips sucked out of every drop of blood.

Shahrukh moaned, a growl escaping him. The mongoose did not know what to do when the craving of a certain pet came to mind. Of all the pets in New York City, why was it_ him_?! Was it because their fur color were both blue, or because they were so damn identical to everyone? Completely opposite personalities, yet how could they attract? _No_, Shahrukh corrected himself, _how can he attract _me_?_ The epiphany struck him. Everything about the magician screamed blood-sucking easy. Was it because they were the same species? _Must be..._ There was nothing particularly special, per say, about the mongoose's scent of blood; besides, of course, it being mongoose. Like all beings, few things were unique about his scent. So why was it so_ tantalizing_?

The superstar shook his head, rubbing his nose. It was doing that sniffing thing again- and he could smell all the scents. Even a faint scent of the magician on his bed, when he had took his role. Shahrukh's ears perked straight up, and despite his efforts, his hairdo turned into the messy, charming 'do. The mongoose's five senses could so well define each individual iota that it was hard not to be pleased with the effect. Yes, he was nearing the end of his transformation, the same thing he went through during his "mental breakdown", as everyone called it. Shahrukh's fur stood up on end, fearful of what he might do next. If no one could stop him, like last time, what would happen? His secret would be revealed, and he'd be quarantined! His career over, forever in a loony bin!

Exasperated, the mongoose pounced into his bed, gripping his stomach underneath the covers. He could already guess the hormones were beginning to rage. Shahrukh squeaked, pulling the plush blanket over his head to stop from thinking about what he was dying to do. His throat became parched, potently so, and his stomach raged with adrenaline. He clawed his lower eyelids, trying to resist it. His eyes began changing, from small to large, red and green. Shahrukh's face became a little thinner, with dark, tired, _hungry_ shadows under his eyes. They were baggy, carrying the weight of deprivation, having resisted too long. His claws seethed into his stomach, while one paw gently touching his thin temple. The mongoose ripped the sheets beneath him with his claws, his fur bristled with frightful tension.

_I-I m-must do something... _Shahrukh's breathing grew shallow, until he didn't breath at all. Not breathing was, at first, a delightful sensation without any pollutants invading his interior. Near calm, his back straightened. His hair was handsome and lavishing, much more likely to make any female of _any_ species swoon into his grasp. Although he was still thin, he held a remarkable scent and aura. _Mysterious..._ His eyes were shallow and darkened with fatigue, yet the mongoose felt energetic. Shahrukh recalled how the cameras had stopped rolling at this point of the change. If only they knew this was real...

He recovered from his bed, feeling a bit too calm for his own liking. It was perfect, yet_ too_ perfect. Shahrukh couldn't stand the parched throat, the dried eyes, the beatless heart. This calm, secret knowledge of what he must do could control his actions, he knew that. But he couldn't do it- not one pet should be harmed. Yet he was very hungry, indeed, and a waning throat was proof of that. Perhaps if he did relish a fe-

Wait. What was he _thinking_?

_I couldn't possibly..._ A cold sweat dripped down from his face, fighting the urge to admit how much he wanted to; he raced towards the mirror in a flurry. Shahrukh stared at himself. A long, dead ancient instinct seemed to have awoken, stirring within him. His eyes were a darker shade of green, with more depth, and his fur a shade lighter. _Flawless_ was the first word to come to mind.

His gaze snapped towards the rapping on his chamber door. Tammy.

**Yup, there ye' go :3 Please rate/review.  
Will be updating within 4-7 days; ****I have much time on my hands.  
Gotta Cover image being made, too.****  
****Sunil is best pet :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Neon

**Author's Note:**_  
Yeah, a minor shipping up ahead w/Tammy (but they're not a couple in this fanfic o.o)_

**Chapter 2: Neon**

_"Darling, I came over to see how yo_u were holdin' up," the woman's voice was slightly muffled, "Tomorrow is a _big_ day for you," As she said this, Tammy pushed the door open with her back, carrying a scrumptious tray with a three-course dinner. "Shahrukh?"

Most days, the mongoose would be eager to eat such a fancy meal. It _would_ look appetizing, it _would_ have indulged him until he could hardly breath. Now? The meal's scent was dull, and didn't compare to the faint, gratifying scent of Sunil. Just thinking of it made him anxious. Shahrukh looked up at Tammy- such an ordinary woman, just begging to be drained of blood, wasn't she? He dug his claws into the edge of his dresser, steadying himself. She at least _looked_ appealing, but didn't have the influencing scent of blood as a certain... certain...

Shahrukh closed his eyes, blackness clouding his vision. Coughing into his elbow, he felt tendrils of blood escape his mouth. Not only was he becoming hungrier, he was becoming weaker. What became of his energy? It couldn't have been from the blood loss. The mongoose opened his eyes to see that Tammy was sitting on his bed, worried.

"Shahrukh, I'm gonna have to call your doctor," Tammy frowned, "You're usually more... willing to eat your dinner. Have you been vomiting, honey?"

He blinked, recalling how he went so far as to demand his food before he arrived home. Such an esteemed, pampered pet he was... Where was that pet now? As he stared at her, her scent increased in it's appeal and his stomach wrenched in adrenaline. Shahrukh leaped onto the bed, into her lap. Tammy held a phone to her mouth, confirming the state Shahrukh was in. She gave him a small smile, scratching behind his ears. The mongoose idly touched his paws to her arm, lips parched. Shahrukh followed the trail, a long, blue vein beating with blood every second. His mouth grew drier, desperate for him to just _do_ it. Time slowed, his movements even the blood coursing through Tammy's veins. His eyes grew tinier, red and violent for the taste. Shahrukh's ears were filled with its throbbing.

The pet gently placed his lips to her wrist, a dull prod beckoning him within his head. His mouth gaped open, as fangs became painfully ready to strike. Without hesitation, Shahrukh punctuated her soft, velvety skin. He heard a shriek as Tammy dug her nails into the nap of his neck. She twisted and panicked, banging herself into the headboard in her shock. He wallowed in the satisfaction it brought him, his mouth oozing with human blood. The claws in his feet held him in place, buried within the cushion of the mattress. He wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing?!" she yowled, "Stop it!" The mongoose's fur prickled, tensed in concentration. A hard kick slammed into his stomach, ripping him from her arm. _SLAM!_ Shahrukh slid to the ground, resting his head back on the dresser he was thrown to. He covered his mouth quickly, savoring the taste on his lips. Shivering at the indulgence, he bit his lip. Shahrukh dared not look up, frowning at the tile floor. He concentrated on the sharp claw marks from earlier that day. His blood-shot irises retained their original size.

"T-That is n-not okay...," his caretaker protested, drawing in a deep breath through her nose to overcome her painful nausea; he simply hung his head, "I-I d-don't know what I..."

The mongoose sighed, clutching his chest and stomach. He desired more, but at least he could resist. He sensed a couple droplets sinking into the bed fabric. Shahrukh hesitantly glanced towards noise of Tammy's sobbing. Her face was stressed and confused. Tammy quickly noticed his movement, plopping her forearms into her lap.

With a dry monotone, she said, "L-Look what you did, Shahrukh. I _trusted_ you, I g-gave you my h-heart... Y-You've _never_ done an-anything l-like-," she paused, placing her fingers to her forehead, "W-What _was_ that?!" The woman stared at him, eyes holding the gravity of her sadness and perplexity. A few tears trembled down her cheeks. She sniffed, clutching her damaged wrist to her chest. Tammy blinked the tears from her eyes a few times before slowly making her way towards the bathroom, in a daze. Shahrukh didn't know what to do. He crumbled into himself, clutching his fur in his paws. His face drew towards the ground, as his elbows balanced him. The mongoose could already feel his small fangs extending from his lip. _What is_ wrong_ with me?!_

"I don't know what to do, Tammy...," Shahrukh whispered to himself. Tears formed along the rim of his eyes as his face grew flushed in anger. His eyes narrowed as he clawed into his ears. "I-I will stop this. I have to fix it!" The mongoose growled fiercely. He released his ears, scurrying quickly towards the bathroom where Tammy had disappeared. Shahrukh could hear the water running, then the push of a button as it turned into a shower. The mongoose was not the least bit unfazed- he had seen her nude before. He glanced out in space, formulating what he was gonna _try_ to say as he listened to the soothing patter.

Without a second thought, he raised his haunches and sprang onto the shelf. He timidly heaved himself onto the ledge that overlooked the shower room as his ears twitched in guilt. Shahrukh scurried towards one side, plopping onto a hanging towel. He clumsily fell into the large sink, gripping onto the counter quickly. Mongooses never did like water, but he was willing to do anything to show Tammy how he felt. He stood up on his hind legs, placing a paw on one hip to observe with a frown. The naked woman was sobbing in the shower, and only a faint outline of her curves could be seen. In the meantime, Shahrukh figured he would look at himself in the mirror.

One glance revealed a thousand words in the image before him. He wasn't normal- but the bags under his eyes, as well as the eerie shadows, were significantly less noticeable. Two fangs were exposed from beneath his upper lip. The mongoose_ mawwed_ at his reflection, leaning in towards himself to get a closer look. His mouth held the faint odor of rust, a most enduring scent. Shahrukh could see each individual taste bud on his tongue, in a transparent light amber color. He still felt a little parched. The mongoose regarded his body. His fur was well-groomed, neat, and he, surprisingly, held no recognizable scent. The tail was handsome, markings transparent and more 'realistic' to him than before. The fur on his head was messy, spike-like, in a mysterious, alluring way. He stared at his eyes- they had retained most of a dark green color, with subtle tints of red along the darker rim. He was still a little thin. Shahrukh knew he hadn't retained his old self, despite his hopes.  
_When will things get normal?_

The mongoose blinked, turning his head towards the running shower. He leaped onto the plush rug, walking across the tile. He soundlessly attached himself to the high-hanging scrubber, and from there onto the curtain rod. To his relief, a tower hung from the rod that matched his fur color, camouflaging him a bit. Shahrukh peered down at the woman.

Tammy's soft, curvy form was curled within her self, sitting half-submerged in water. Her wet, brown hair covered her eyes, her knees drawn towards her chest. It didn't seem to bother her that a faint mist of red was gathered around her, due to her wrist. She sighed, a few tears mixing in with her wet skin. The woman couldn't abandon Shahrukh, after all they've been through. She couldn't see herself doing that. She would have to help him with whatever he was dealing with. Shahrukh was the reason why she didn't betray herself. Why she didn't mind being burdened with problems, because he loved her... Granted, he was her pet, but he was closer to her than anyone she knew. Tammy rubbed her index finger on the spot he'd attacked her. She felt kinda faint from the event, but much more perplexed.

The woman could feel someone watching her; Tammy glanced up to see Shahrukh. He was silently standing in the water, overlooking the scene before him. A promise was held within his eyes. The woman blushed, ashamed of her nudity, but swiftly dismissed the thought as she drew her legs closer to her chest. She stared at him, lifting an eyebrow; he didn't make one sound coming in there, yet that was nothing compared to what he did earlier. Tammy rested her hand, face-up, beneath the water. Shahrukh sat on his knees, placing a timid paw on it. She smiled wistfully, leaning closer and putting his paw to her cheek.

Shahrukh's eyes closed partly with a frown, apologetic. He didn't mean to hurt his brilliantly graceful, patient owner. He scrutinized how helpless, yet dignified she looked, even in a shower. The mongoose blushed, slowly smudging a paw from one eye to his cheek. He silently chided himself for any tender attraction towards her in his underlying thought. The mongoose visually separated the faint tear streaks on her face. Tammy's eyes somewhat widened as Shahrukh gently traced the trails on her cheek with the rasp of his tongue. She smiled a crooked smile, welcoming his apology.

**There ye' go :3  
Probably not necessary to say, but, to 'em shippers out there...**  
_That scene just kinda popped up as I was writing. Of course, Shahrukh is attracted to Tammy  
(one-sided) but I don't think they're gonna have a romantic relationship in this fanfic.  
As for now, they're not, __just very close friends, with a complex friendship._**  
****So, no assumptions, for now, k? :)**

**Also, I would greatly appreciate sharp, critical reviews, just be respectful**  
**Darker chapters ahead to come...**

_**(I have a feeling that I should probably combine chapters...?)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**_Author's NOTE:_** _Chapter 3 is more of an in-between-er for Chapter 2 and 4._

**Chapter 3: Leaving**

_Churning, churning..._ Shahrukh feebly watched as the bloody, misted water whirl-pooled down the drain. It made his eyes twitch; the mongoose swiped his paws at his eyes, blinking. He realized his throat had widened in response to the scent, famished. He dragged his gaze back to Tammy. The woman's build was a bit heavier than the body-building women on fitness magazines, but she looked natural, _real_. Shahrukh respected his owner, and tried to pay little attention.

The mongoose straightened his paws on the edge of the bathtub, staring at his reflection once more. He swallowed, looking at the woman as she fastened her undergarments and dressed in sleep attire. He stepped out of the tub, shaking himself of water. Shahrukh dried quickly, too fast for normal. He slipped out of the bathroom, unnoticed by Tammy.

Shahrukh clutched his chest, evaluating the possibilities as he spotted the dent in the dresser. It was too prominent to be considered possible to be made by a mongoose.

"_Oy_, this is not good," he grunted to himself, placing a distressed paw upon his forehead. He felt worn out from the day's events and didn't even want to_ think_ about dealing with it. Tammy would just have to see it. The mongoose continued towards the window, lifting it. Shahrukh was greeted with fresh, _animal_ scents, forcing him to quickly cover his nose. It didn't help. He could already feel himself mentally tracking where exactly each pet was- one was just down the street, by a light post, while another was two miles away in a bed-and-breakfast. His eyes dilated into maroon disks, hardly leaving any of the white in his eye. Shahrukh leaned over the ledge, drawing in a deep breath.

He zeroed in on a tan, salmon-colored cat. The mongoose scented sprinkles, and artificial ingredients mixed with her blood that gave an unsatisfying aroma. To normal pets, she would smell absolutely delicious, but to him she was a mere truck-stop in the food department.

"Shahrukh, what are you doin'?" Tammy's voice rang shrill in his ears. His fur bristled, retaining his normal eye size. One look and the woman snapped her gaze away from him. Shahrukh's eyes were still red. "You're hungry for blood, aren't you?" She whispered.

The mongoose flinched, slowly dropping his gaze. He stretched his claws on the floor, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I figured...," the woman murmured. In all truth, she had wanted to deny it, pretend like the incident didn't happen. _But at the state he's in now... He's not my little mongoose anymore..._ Tammy lit a dim lantern, turning off all the nights of their little hotel room. She sat upon the windowsill, letting her legs hang out. She was ready to hit the hay, but now without questioning Shahrukh. "What are you gonna do?"

The mongoose stared down the street as a light drizzle began. He hid his tiny fangs within his lips. Shahrukh looked at Tammy with serious eyes. _I'm not going to leave you._ He fidgeted, mawwing at his owner with a paw placed on his underlip. He wanted to feed, and it didn't bother him as much as it did eariler. He guessed it was about one in the morning, casting a glance at the black, indifferent blanket of sky.

"Fine, Shahrukh," Tammy murmured, "Just fine." The mongoose couldn't tell whether she was frustrated or just dismal. He leaned in towards her hand as she stroked his chin. Shahrukh's foot rapidly thumped the ledge as he stood and indulged in the simple pleasure. The woman smiled sorrowfully. Just as she stopped, he gave her a look that absorbed her facial details. He blinked slowly, ceremoniously brushing his head upon the short wall, savoring the marks upon it. Little dashes were marked upon it, where they would always record his height as they returned to the same hotel, the same room. It wasn't his home, but it always felt like it. Shahrukh swallowed, sighing in frustration. He missed his life already. When he was done, he took in the sight of his hotel room- the number, the decorations Tammy always placed when the stayed migrated back from wherever they'd came from. Even the dented dresser where he'd always groom himself for his next scene. They meant nothing to him now.

The mongoose didn't know if or _how_ he was gonna end his career. But, for now, all he knew was that he needed to look for answers- and hold off his hunger until he found them. Shahrukh flicked his tail, giving Tammy a silent promise in his eyes- he would return someday. The woman gave a silent nod, not the least bit worried.

Just as a knock rattled the door, he latched onto a pillar that held the overhang extending from the roof of the hotel. Shahrukh heavily landed as a bolt of lightening flashed, illuminating the dark sky for a split-second. The mongoose tore through the street on all fours, almost missing the corner as his hind legs swerved in effort to turn. His speed was fluid, vigilant, and invisibly so. No one seemed to notice him outside a little blur of blue streaming into the streets.

The dim firelight illuminated the bed. The woman sighed, tears welling in her eyes. As she was thinking, she recalled her mistake. She had called the veterinarian, to cancel and reassure her concern for Shahrukh, but she had missed the blood-stained sheets. The spot wasn't too big, but it was decent enough to be seen. Tammy rolled up the cover; thank God it hadn't stained the white sheet. Another knock, a serious one, brought her attention back to the door. She threw the cover into the bathroom, and rapidly checked her bandage. A little of blood had leaked, but nothing major.

The door creaked as it was opened. Two officers came to view.

"Mam, we're here on a report to a disturbance in a room down this hallway," the woman looked earnestly at her, "We would like to search your room."

Tami folded her arms awkwardly, "T-That was me. I was bitten by a stranger, on my arm," she lied, "Th-They attacked me, and," she paused, allowing her remorse for Shahrukh consume her, "They got away."

"Okay, so, what is your name?"

"Tamali Walker. H-He was a little over six feet, with dark, um," Tami put a finger to her lips, "Colored hair- red, I think. He had piercings a-and a tattoo on his face...," the woman fibbed, describing a wanted burglar. "I-I'm really not sure where he went. I managed to fight him off with what I had in my house."

"Did he harm you in anyway, mam?"

"H-He managed to bit me a little too deep, but I h-had a first aid kit to help," Tami replied, "Other than that, no, I-I'm fine. As you can see, there i-isn't much in here to take..."

"Okay, mam, we would like to evaluate your room," the policewoman blinked indifferently as she scribbled down everything she said.

**There ye' go :3**  
**Next chapter will be much darker... I've fallen into some Writer's Block while trying to make the next one**  
**Any tips/advice on overcoming that is appreciated  
Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but it progresses the story despite how short it is  
**

**And good news, it's meh birthday :3 July 1st  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Sugared

_**Author's Note:  
**__Hope ya'll enjoy a little bit of Sugar Sprinkles...  
Please review; tough reviews are always welcomed ;)_

**_Chapter 4: Sugared_**

He expected to be out of breath, never running so quick in his life. Quite the contrary, he felt energized, alert, and on a trail. Shahrukh's ears perked, his irises shrunk as he detected little details within the air. The dryness of his mouth, his throat watered with saliva. He continued forward, swallowing the thirst back. His eyes gleamed beneath the stormy lightning. His back, his neck, his face, his bosom,_ everywhere_, was drenched in cold rainwater. Just a few hours ago he was the pampered Shahrukh, waiting on no one, relying on everyone for his well being. Now, he breathed cold, freezing air, with purple lips snarled in a grunt as he depended on him new-found skill._ Oy..._.

_I've got to find someone to take me in... someone I will resist..._ Shahrukh's posture tensed as another bolt of adrenaline shot through his bosom. He had slowed down to a degraded walk, his head hanging low as his sleek pompadour from before hung over his eyes. It was messy and strangely attractive, glorified by the rain. The mongoose blinked, scenting a familiar aroma that seemed to have played in his head, over and over. _Sunil...?_ His eyes watered, clenching his lip. _Even if that silly magician is honored to be favored by me, _Shahrukh_, he doesn't deserve to die..._

The crackle of a bolt of lightening frightened him, and he sped forward in a silvery blur. To his distaste, he smacked right into a pet he hoped never to see again.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Sunil fell into his plush, comfortable pet bed. His latest trick had been performed that night, for the July celebration. _What sparkly fireworks I, a _real_ magician, made... _he thought proudly to himself as he drifted into a dream. Then a thought came to him, out of ransom. It was unpleasant and unwelcome. He was happy with his friends in Littlest Pet Shop, with Blythe and Mrs. Trombly. He pondered the thought. _To think I would have stayed there a few days ago... living a lie, just like Shahrukh... _He rolled his eyes, recalling the audacity of the superstar, trying to make everyone his personal slave. He wondered whether the mongoose had any qualifying traits about him, anything similar to the beauty he saw in each of his friends. Did he learn his lesson? _No, not exactly_. Then he retraced Shahrukh's ego, his actions, and how his friends used to obsess about him. As if there was something _different_ about him, separating him from all the pets in the whole world... Sunil saw nothing special there. Nothing at all._ Ah, well, best not to dread on it too long..._, he grumbled to himself as he cuddled closer to his blanket. A lingering thought occurred: behind that big ego, who_ was_ Shahrukh? His consciousness drowned, hardly giving him a single thought on the matter.

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Sharukh promised himself never to meet the wretched cat again. She was delightful, truly was; but an air of sadness befell him every time remembered her. It had been a long time since he'd last seen her, and he dreaded thinking about what she could be now. He thought she was dead; or, at least, she was as good _as_ dead, to him. The mongoose swallowed, overwhelmed by her scent. His eyes watered, his nose burned. The aroma she had in her hair, her fur, her _blood_ was nauseating and sickly sweet. Artificial ingredients, GMOs, and... _and the sugar...! I could smell it two miles away! Ugh!_ Shahrukh trotted towards the lovely feline, resisting the urge to pinch his nose.

The cat was absent minded, not noticing the mongoose at first. She had her head turned, licking dry lips. Smoke and some grassy substance fragmented her breath. Her eyes were lazy, a bit cross-eyed as she focused on her perpetrator. He used to think they were the loveliest shade of blue, but now they held tints of red dryness. She was long-gone from what they were, from their past.

"N-Naomi?" Shahrukh used the name she used to be called, catching her attention. She gave him a perplexed stare, before replying.

"Ah... Sh-Shahrukh..," she thought out loud. "I've not seen you in years..."

"Yes, it would seem that way," he replied, dripping with sarcasm. With a fold of his arms, he asked, "What have _you_ been up to?"

"Same ol', same ol' stuff, man...," the cat flicked her tail, with a small hint of sadness. "Gotta keep my hype up, ya know?"

"So, you've moved here, in New York City... from Atlanta."

"Yeah. Been makin' real _fresh_ stuff, too. Hey, whatcha been doin' this late at night, huh?" she teased behind twinkling eyes. "Are you on that _candy grass_ or somethin'?"

Shahrukh recognized the slang for the concoction, a specific plant mixed with various sweets and frosting. It was very fattening; far too much for a superstar like him to eat _or_ smoke if he was to keep his figure. "No, I am not. Besides, I couldn't get a butler to bring it if I wanted to. Tell me, why are you still... still..."

"It's free, wild, with no boundaries... I can do what I want, and I don't care what others think. I've got plenty of friends, too, even if they're a little..." she trailed off. "it's very, uh, fun."

"Yes, I know, but I'm surprised you're still at it," he admitted, "I thought you'd... you'd move on or somethin', but instead y-you're-"

"Well, it has it's ups and downs...," she murmured indifferently, not letting him say what else she was. She was a lot of things. "I have... uh... multiple services, I know, and t-that stopped me... 'sides, you know me..." Naomi took his paw, putting it to her cheek as she fake-blushed.

"I see...," Shahrukh's gaze glazed over as he folded his loose hand behind his back, feeling nervous. He really didn't know what he saw in her back then. Her aroma made him queasy, sick almost; to distract himself, he tried picking up other scents around the area.

"Seriously, though, what's up with your eyes?" she asked behind pink, sprinkled bangs. Naomi curled her tail around herself, leaning forward to sniff at him. "Man, you smell l-like... somethin' _nice_... But your eyes look _red;_ ya sure ya don't wanna hit?" she referred to her signature recipe.

"No. No, I do not. Naomi, it was nice seeing you again, but I must go," Shahrukh spoke briskly, really not wanting to stay much longer. Her fragrance was terrible, and he really didn't want to be around her anymore than when he last saw her.

"W-Wait, man," she started, "If anyone asks, my name is Sugar Sprinkles- _not_ Naomi. Left that name long time ago, ok? And who's that lil' magician next door in LPS? He looks _a lot_ like you; are you cousins, or somethin'?"

"We are not cousins," the mongoose snarled through clenched teeth. To be compared to Sunil- who, mind you, was_ babysat_ by a girly teenager in an even more _boring_ pet shop... _Ugh._ The present Shahrukh would be caught dead in such a docile shop._ What was I thinking?_ Instantly, he mentally started tracking him as a faint whiff came. It drove him insane, thinking that one second he was ranting, and the next he thirst for the pet.

"Well, just wanted ya to know, don't have to get angry," Sugar Sprinkles purred with light amusement. She continued, "In fact, I think he was here just a few nights ago..."

Just as he was honing in on the sounds within the shops, Shahrukh's trance snapped. "Wh-What? Which night was this?" The mongoose's fur prickled; if Sunil was smoking weed, then did that mean h-he... was craving... weed?! He didn't know what possibility disgusted him more: craving magic grass or craving the magician's blood, a _commoner's_ blood. The mongoose flushed, caught between anger and embarrassment. The cat looked up at him with a taunting smile.

"I take it you're _acquainted_ with him, too, huh?" she hinted at something much more than "acquainted". Shahrukh clenched his jaw, seething at her and her stupid, immature jokes. Like he said, he didn't know what he saw in her. Then he realized it must have been just attraction; yeah, he'd go with that.

"I am _not_. The last I saw of him he stole my career!" The mongoose hissed. His eyes narrowed, fearful of the innocence of his soon-to-be meal, which made him very vicious. "What did you do?"

"Hey, no one said I couldn't go for the _Littlest_ Pets, did they?" she gave a satisfied grin. Shahrukh's tail bristled, making a noise halfway between a groan and a growl.

"Whatever. I really thought better of you, but you're just the same. I do not wish to see you ever again." With that, the mongoose left, feeling very much degraded. He felt his feet itch to run, but forced himself to walk slow. _Very_ slow. _Is this how normal pets walk?_ He dug his claws into his paws deep, growling in frustration._ I'm becoming more of a- a _monster_ each passing moment! Uy, Shahrukh, all this for a magician- that your ex-girlfriend slept with! Pfft, please like he's worth anything,__ now... _Shahrukh's irises became redder, smaller, grumpy from such long deprivation. A sweat dribbled from his paws; his tongue felt as dry as sandpaper, his saliva drooled like burning oil... _It feels like I have not _breathed_ in a long while... Suckin' from a hooman isn't working!_ The mongoose admitted defeat, solemnly thinking, _Maybe if I just do it, then... then_ _it'll all be over... Oy, this will not be easy..._

**there ye' go :3  
****So, this is, er, a bit odd :P Anywho~  
****Why is Shahrukh thirsty for Sunil's blood? Are Sugar Sprinkles and Sunil a _couple_? Find out...-  
****A lil' of blood/gore and violence comin' up next-****  
**

_I do not know when or if it'll get GrimDark, but I'm just gonna go with the flow for now  
And I'm considering rewriting last chapter some  
I might submit a fanfic to the Pet Shop Daily- within their rules, of course_


End file.
